


Mission Incompleted

by miyakowasure



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakowasure/pseuds/miyakowasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently I had another finished yet unposted drabble in my WIP folder. Better late than never, right? :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mission Incompleted

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I had another finished yet unposted drabble in my WIP folder. Better late than never, right? :D

“Shori, listen to me!” Fuma snapped and grabbed Shori’s shoulders, shaking the younger man until he finally shut up and looked up into Fuma’s eyes.

“I’ll get us away from here,” Fuma murmured and brushed away an annoying trickle of blood from his cheek, “I promise.”

“But--” Shori insisted, waving his hand towards the direction they had come from, where the heavy smoke was still rising towards the darkening sky.

“We can’t go back. They’ll be fine. Kento will take care of them,” Fuma said and desperately hoped he was right. He knew he was, kind of. As long as he lived, Kento would never abandon Sou and Marius. 

_If_ he lived, that was.

Fuma swallowed a couple of times, wishing to get rid of the dull feeling that squeezed his throat. He pulled both his and Shori’s hoods over their heads, picked up Shori’s small handgun that the man had dropped, and pushed it into Shori’s shivering hands again.

“Trust me, Shori!” he said and fought a short smile on his face while he loaded his own gun and looked around the deserted area. They needed to find a new shelter, quickly.

“I do,” Shori whispered in a thick voice, “let’s go.”


End file.
